


Blues

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Saber, Tokusatsu
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: A trio of shorts about a few blue secondaries
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Blues

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend
> 
> Welcome back Ballin! I missed torturing you😃

_Brave_

He knows it’s stupid. He knows he’s being used. Like an animal being lead along with the promise of a treat, he know it’s hopeless. But he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care because for the first time in years, he has  _ hope. _ Hope instead of guilt. So he doesn’t care.

It’s selfish. It’s so selfish, but if Hiiro was really a good man, he would never have stressed his girlfriend enough to be the catalyst of her death, he wouldn’t be here, listening to her repeat her last words on hopeless repeat.

What does he do? He asks. She can’t answer.

And it’s his own fault.

Hiiro keeps fighting anyways. He doesn’t know what else to do. This is the bed he’s made and lied in, and for even a fraction of a chance of undoing his worst mistake, he will continue on. He has to.

He doesn’t know what else to do. He has no one to ask. All he has is a ghost and a man who can freeze time and play with them all until he bores of it. Friends he betrayed.

What does he do, now?

(“You have to become the best doctor in the world!”)

  
  
  


_ Blades  
  
_

The Sword of Logos is all Rintaro knows. They’re his home and his family and he’s been dedicated to them since he was taken in as a child. He would fight and die for them. So what does he do now? Now when it’s split and no one can truly be trusted. When Kento is dead and Touma might be a traitor, and he just… he doesn’t understand.

It feels like the world had shifted on its axis in a moment. Understandable but dangerous, to… uncertainty, endlessly. Distrust. It feels like someone turned the lights out and told him to navigate a maze on the edge of a cliff, but he doesn’t know who turned out the light and who told him to go. He clings to the truth and the belief that the people who did it were enemies, but…

It’s far more complicated than Rintaro had ever imagined.

He believes in the Sword of Logos. He’d promised to stand with them.

Someone in the maze is calling his name, but who? Why?

He stands in place and wonders whether he’ll find friend or foe on the other side.

What should he do?

(He’d promised Touma and Mei, too.)

  
  
  
  
_DiEnd_

Daiki should leave. He tells himself that each time. He should run away from this half-empty studio. From Natsumi’s quiet worries that scream within her eyes and the places where Tsukasa and Yuusuke should be. It wouldn’t be the first time, nor will it be the last, but he’s okay with that. It’s not that he cares.

Except that he does care. Tsukasa had promised him the World if he looked after Natsumi, but all Daiki wants is to know Tsukasa cares. And maybe he doesn’t, but he thinks Natsumi does, and that damn voice in the back of his head that spits morality and propaganda in equal measure tells him to just admit it. Wait and see. Help Natsumi.

Instead, he keeps leaving and coming back, leaving and coming back. Letting Natsumi be grateful to him without thinking of why.

He swears he’ll leave. He swears he doesn’t care.

But he does. And he doesn’t know what to do with it. There’s no happy ending here, that’s not how  _ life  _ works…

Natsumi wants everyone to come back, even if she doesn’t say it.

(And he’s not optimistic enough to expect it, but he wants everyone to come back, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku


End file.
